You'll bw fine
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Kaito has decided to stay at his old home for the winter and a blizzard has struck in Heartland city. When Kaito goes out to look for anyone who would be out there, he finds someone and tries to make them feel better.- For Zero-chan, OOC implied (That did it, tears ran down her face, "But what-" but she didn't get to finish because Kaito had leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.)


**Okay, this is a birthday gift for zero-chan! Happy birthday!**

**Zexal cast: Happy birthday!**

**Okay, hope you enjoy this one! Oh yeah, this is in the future-ish. Let's say it's a couple years later. Maybe seven? Oh yeah, suggestion from my sister, listen to the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. You'll see why later.**

XXXX

The blonde boy sighed as he sipped his warm tea that he had just made. There was a deadly cold and dangerous blizzard raging on outside. It was very cold and he wasn't surprised if the heat went off any minute. He was glad he had taken out all the blanket outs a couple of days earlier. He was resting at their old house they used to live in for the winter. Just to get away from the busy traffic in Heartland city.

He decided to check the news to see if there was any sign of good news of the weather. He turned on the TV and immediately there was a broadcast.

"There is a bus that has been missing for about two hours now. We have no communication with the bus. The tracking signal has gone dead due to the raging blizzard that is massively spreading throughout Japan. The last stop it had currently made was at East boundary. We have received a few calls reporting that there may be some passengers wandering out seeking protection. Mesi Fugokarwa, what do you have to say about the conditions of the passengers?"

"Well, the passengers may be dressed warm, but the temperature is dropping rapidly and we do not know if the passengers would be able to withstand this outrageous weather. No search patrol has been sent out due to the cold and not wanting to risk the lives of any other people. All we can do is hope for the best of those passengers."

Kaito narrowed his eyes, that street was less than a quarter of a mile away. Kaito glanced back at the window; maybe he should go and check. But why should he? Wasn't it their fault for traveling out there in this kind of weather? But he knew if his brother was here, he'd be pushing him on about it. Kaito shook his head; he had to at least find someone. He sighed as he tossed on a couple of heavy jackets and grabbed a few blankets and headed out into the blizzard.

Kaito wrapped his scarves tightly around his mouth and pulled his hood tightly on. He glanced around the station of the bus stop, but the bus wasn't there. Well, it made sense, this was an isolated area and barely anyone came to this stop. He decided to walk a little further but had some difficulty. The weather program sure wasn't lying about the harsh snowy wind and freezing temperature. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a mound of snow in the distance.

He sped quickly over to the mound and saw that it was someone, also wrapped in thick layers, but unconscious. He lifted the person up, not really caring on whom it was, it was probably best to keep them out of this harsh weather anyways. He quickly opened his door and went in, shutting it and locking it quickly behind him. He set the person on the couch and went to go fetch some more blankets. The blankets he had taken had gotten slightly soaked. Kaito walked over to the person and slowly unzipped their jackets off of him or her. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the familiar blue hair. He removed the next one and gasped. "Rio?!"

He narrowed his eyes, she was a chalky pale, her lips cracked and slightly dry, and her skin was like ice. He brushed her bang out of her face and slightly lifted her up and began wrapping her in the new blankets. He lifted her and moved her in front of the fire place, which was blazing nicely. He sighed, should he contact Ryoga? Should he wait until she woke up to contact them? He shook his head as he walked over to stove and began to boil the water again.

Rio slowly woke up and took in a shaky breath. She felt the warm blankets surrounding her and the warm fire blazing on her face. Where was she? She slowly got up, but it pained her to try to get up, her back still very sore from earlier.

"You're up"

Rio slowly turned her head, taking her a while for her eyes to focus on the figure. "K-K-Kaito-kun?"

"Hey Rio" He greeted her as he walked over to her. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate and she graciously accepted.

"Arigato…" She said as she slowly raised the drink and sipped it, allowing the hot liquid to slight burn against her frozen tongue.

Kaito nodded and sighed slightly as he saw her face slowly losing its chalky color and regaining its color.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"This is where I used to live… before I moved to Heartland city." Kaito answered.

Rio nodded as she placed the cup down and sighed, "Arigato…"

"You're welcome, but how come you're here?"

"I was visiting a few friends and I was on a bus…"

"So you were on the missing bus."

"Yeah… it was freezing the blizzard hit by surprise as well." Rio mumbled.

"What happened to the bus? The signal went out. How does a bus's signal just go out like that?"

"The power did die… a lot of people may have died…"

"What?"

"During the blizzard… the bus crashed into something. Everyone quickly escaped through the emergency exits, but not everyone made it. Then…" Rio stopped as she closed her eyes and slightly shivered.

"Continue." Kaito said in a softly as he scooted next to her.

"It… exploded… So many people… ages varying died inside of the bus… ones who got out were blasted away from the perimeter of the bus… There was this one boy… I saw him die… he smashed into some rocks and the blood running down his forehead and his eyes… were wide open in horror and fear… blood everywhere… the snow… a spreading red…" Rio said quietly as tears began streaming down on her face.

Kaito closed his eyes, "Was Ryoga with you?"

Rio shook her head, "I'm glad he wasn't… he stayed back in Heartland for some reasons…" Rio said quietly, "I can't get that scene out of my head." Rio cried.

Kaito lifted her onto him and wrapped her in a hug as tears still ran down her face. He patted her hair gently, "Rio…"

Rio glanced up at him, "K-Kaito…" as tears still streamed down her face.

"Want to know something?" Kaito asked.

Rio nodded as she placed her head on his chest.

"A friend of yours told me that… you liked me." Kaito whispered.

Rio widened her eyes as she blushed, "I-I-I… did Kara tell you that?" She asked.

Kaito smirked, "Maybe… maybe not."

"A little bird told me that you liked me."

Kaito froze and slowly began to tense up. Rio giggled as she wiped her tears away. She hugged him tightly. Kaito sighed as he placed his chin on her head and softly smiled.

"Kaito"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything to do?"

"I dunno." Kaito admitted as he lifted her off of him and placed her on the ground. "I'll go look around." He said as he stood up.

"I'll come too." Rio said as she stood up but as soon as she did, a throbbing pain shot through her legs. She bit her lip as she stumbled and slowly sat back down.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked as he crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"M-My legs are still really sore from earlier…" Rio muttered.

Kaito nodded, "I'll go grab some sheets and pillows for you to sleep on. It's getting late anyways." He said and walked away.

Rio nodded as she massaged her throbbing legs, "Stupid accident… stupid bus…" She muttered as her eyes began to cloud with tears again. The tears slowly ran down her face as she softly cried.

Kaito walked back into the room and placed the blankets and pillows on the ground. "Rio"

"K-K-Kaito…" Rio cried softly, "The memory won't go away…"

Kaito hugged her, "It's nearly impossible to forget the scarring memories…" He whispered in her ears.

Rio hugged him tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"C'mon, we need you to get him ready for bed." Kaito said as Rio solemnly nodded.

Kaito helped her lay out the blankets on the ground and mats as Rio tossed the pillows on.

"Okay… I'll see you in the morning." Kaito said as he stood up.

Rio quickly leaned over and grabbed his hand, "P-Please… don't leave me alone… I don't want to be alone…" Rio said quietly.

Kaito softly smiled at her, "You don't mind if I sleep next to you?" He asked.

Rio shook her head, "I-I-I won't mind."

Kaito ruffled her hair, "Sure…" He said as he turned off the lights and laid down next to her. "Goodnight Rio." He said softly as she laid down as she closed her eyes.

A couple of hours later, he slowly opened his eyes to see tears running down her face and she was trembling while mumbling words. He got up as he shook her awake. She slowly got up and looked frightened. "Rio… are you okay?"

"I was having a nightmare…" Rio whispered.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Rio turned to face him as tears filled her eyes, "Everyone… was dying… you… were dying my arms…" her mouth trembled, "You… were quiet for a long time. You didn't answer me…" she whispered.

Kaito shook his head, "That won't happen."

"Huh?"

"I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

Rio stared at him.

"As long as you're here, I will still be here with you Rio. I'll always be here for you, just like Ryoga."

That did it, tears ran down her face, "But what-" but she didn't get to finish because Kaito had leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. Rio flushed a bright pink as she slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around him.

Kaito slowly broke away from her, "You'll be safe. I promise you that Rio." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him and nodded as they went back to sleep. Kaito wrapped his arms around the girl as she grabbed his hand.

"I… I love you." She said quietly as she closed her eyes.

Kaito pulled her closer to him, "I love you too." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

XXXX

**All done! I thank my sister for the song suggestion. When I want an idea, I ask her for her favorite song and that's how some of my stories/chapters are written. This one was based off of "Safe and Sound" by Taylor swift. Sorry if you guys don't like her songs but whatever. Anyways, this story is for Zero-Chan! I small diamond fic for her birthday! I hope you like it! :D Review please! :D**


End file.
